This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Initial studies have shown that a robotic device constructed of polymers and non-ferrous metals can operate in close proximity to the MRI region of interest with minimal image distortion. In an effort to improve image-guided surgical procedures, the next round of testing will involve outfitting a metallic biopsy needle onto an actuated device for mock image-guided procedures on a gelatinous anatomic phantom. The study seeks to explore several new needle materials beyond the typical stainless steel and Nitinol needles found in most applications. A highly MRI-compatible needle will reduce image distortion in the local tissue region of interest;increasing needle placement accuracy resulting in less trauma to the patient and fewer false negative biopsy results due to missing a target lesion.